Cynders legacy
by Spartan B312
Summary: Cynder, the terror of the skys, there is more to her than it might seem.The story of Cynder as a harsh and cruel one, you know the end, but what was Cynder's beggining.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys **_

_**I am starting this new story because The Forgotten Dragon is nearing its end, and this is going to be my next story, followed by a sequel to The Forgotten Dragon. XD**_

_**This is a mainly Cynder based story, but there will be appearances of Spyro, the guardians...**_

_**A few new OC's a brand new perspective on a New beginning, what more could you want?**_

_**I do not own Spyro and the characters in his games, The Belong to their rightful owners, so anyways,**_

_**Enjoy,**_

The night sky shone over the dragon realms, millions of tiny stars, planets and moons. Ignitus was staring up at them all, praying to the ancestors. It was the year of the dragon, and Terrador, Volteer and Cyril stared proudly at the large number of eggs in the main room of the temple.

Ignitus was worried, he had peered into the pool of visions (_**is that the right name?) **_ And had foreseen a great danger approaching the temple, although he could not tell quite what said danger was, and he was praying to the ancestors that nothing would happen to the eggs, they were due to hatch a few days from now, and the dragons existence as a species depended on these eggs. He sighed, it was getting late, and he needed some rest. He was barely managing to keep his eyes open.

_Meanwhile..._

The night sky was being watched by more than just Ignitus, Gaul, he leader of the apes stared up at it as well, he and his army were marching towards the temple under the cover of darkness, Under The Dark Masters orders, they were to infiltrate the temple, disable the guardians, and smash the eggs and retreat. But Malefor had one final order

Gaul was carelessly watching the night sky when a small portal to convexity appeared, showing the dark masters eyes,

"Gaul, I have need of a dragons, smash all of the eggs except for one, only one born in the year of the dragon can free me from my prison in convexity." Malefor's distorted, evil voice echoed, causing some of the other apes to cower in fear.

"Yes master, it will be done, where do you wish us to do with this dragon when it hatches?" Gaul asked

"All in good time my friend, all in good time" Malefor laughed "report to me when you have finished your work." He finished as the portal disappeared.

Gaul sighed to himself, completing this mission was a lot easier said than done, Gaul was not exactly what you would call smart, but he knew that for many of his soldiers, this was their last battle. Though he didn't like to show it, he did care for his apes, even the annoying small ones.

"Onward Apes, the temple and ultimate victory awaits, today we shall take the first step towards our Master's return, and the apes shall rule over this world." Gaul yelled receiving a chorus of grunts and growls. He pulled out his two huge swords. "Let's go dragon hunting.

_Back inside the temple..._

Ignitus and the other had just retired for the night, finally sure that no harm would befall the eggs. Ignitus had fallen asleep on the balcony, his head resting on the railing. The group of eggs, fifteen in all, held the next generation of dragons, and more importantly, the next Purple dragon, which lay in the middle of the room. This generation consisted of one purple dragon, five fire dragons, two shadow dragons, one fear dragon, three ice dragons and , two Electricity dragons and one Earth dragon, child of Terrador himself. The other eggs parents had flown back to Warfang, and in five years time, the young dragons would make the journey after their training was complete.

The other guardians were asleep in the main room. It had been a long day, and they fell asleep quickly. Little did they know of the approaching danger.

_Outside the temple._

Gaul and his troops had reached the cliff which the temple was attached to, and were getting ready to climb up.

"Okay you whelps, once you reach the main temple, wait for the remainder of our force to get up as well, I will be last, and for heaven's sake, keep quiet. "Gaul said, receiving a number of affirmative grunts from the other apes. His troops at this point amounted to five hundred, a force small enough to move around stealthily, but large enough not to e overwhelmed by the dragons sheer power.

The apes started ascending the huge cliffs, The smaller ones taking the lead, followed by the bigger ones, and finally Gaul, when the reach the top, they saw that one of the guardians, the fire one called Ignitus according to Malefor, had fallen asleep one balcony above them, snoring softly.

The apes moved quietly as to not wake the Dragon, and rushed inside.

Terrador had gotten up for a walk around the temple, as he could not sleep. This was because of the excitement building up inside of him, in a few days, his child was going to hatch, and he was going to be a father. He was humming happily to himself when he rounded the corner, and saw a legion of strange primates trying to get into the egg room.

He gasped in surprise, and many of the creatures turned and ran, and so did Terrador, he was going to alert the others and try to evacuate as may eggs as possible, he ran faster than he had in a good twenty year, and came crashing through the egg room's door.

"Everybody wake up!" He yelled, as the guardians and thirteen guardians in training were awoke,

"What is it Terrador!" Ignitus yelled as he ran inside

"We are under attack, we need to initiate the evacuation, now" Terrador boomed, as he snatched up his child and swooped out the window,

There was a stunned silence as the other looked at each other, wondering what to do, their answer came as the apes crashed through the door, swords and sticks of dynamite ready.

Ignitus took charge, "Everybody, take your assigned egg and get out of here!" He yelled, as he snatched Spyro. "Once you have found somewhere safe, return here to try and defend this temple if you can. Cyril, Volteer, you hold up here as long as you can, "he said as he grabbed the purple egg.

Gaul marched into the room and yelled, "Charge" as the apes with crossbows opened fire, taking a few of the startled guardians out before they even had a chance to fight back, they fell to the floor, dead.

"Go now!" Ignitus yelled as more of the guardians were taken out. "Take your eggs and leave"

At total of five guardians made it out, along with Terrador and Ignitus, they were heading to the far reaches of the land to hide the eggs.

The apes were attacking Cyril and Volteer, but many of they were taken out by the guardians onslaught, one hundred apes dead within a few minutes, And Gaul was growing impatient, he wanted this over with before his troops were completely taken out, he stepped up to the guardians, the remaining apes created a circle around them, preventing escape.

"The Mighty dragons huh, don't seem so might now" Gaul taunted

"Ah Gaul, seems you have only gotten uglier since last time" Cyril retorted

Volteer was next to speak up."What do you want Gaul. Why have you come here?"

Gaul smiled "I am here to do Malefor's bidding, and soon you will be seeing him, after you are captured."

Cyril and Volteer both gasped "Malefor!"

"Yes Malefor, now why don't you two surrender so I don't have to beat you too badly, you can come with or without legs, choice is up to you." Gaul taunted

"Like we are going to surrender to you Gaul, bring it" Cyril taunted

Gaul leaped forward with his two blades, and Cyril barely had enough time to dodge, milliseconds later, two blades sliced where Cyril's legs were a second before. Volteer then attempted to electrocute Gaul, but he was too quick, and Volteer stopped his attack, Gaul leaped towards the dragons once again, and this time Cyril retaliated, hitting Gaul back where e came from,

When Gaul looked up, he saw that Terrador had made his way back, and was ready to fight, Gaul looked at the dragons decided that he had not chance at beating the, and did something they didn't expect. He let loose a howl, and the apes charged the dragons all at once, taking them by surprise, and overwhelming them , knocking them out cold.

Gaul looked at the scene around him, 10 eggs remained, and he mercilessly crushed nine of them at random, the last one left was a shadow egg, which he picked up and retreated, as he was running he said. "Some may say you were the lucky one, but what we have in store for you might change their minds, "He laughed as he and his apes retreated into the night.

_**Prologue finished,**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Until next time **_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	2. Return to the Lair

_**Hey guys**_

_**I am really excited about righting this story, Cynder being my favourite character out of the LOS Series: D**_

_**So anyway, I am going to try and be more descriptive in this story, and just a warning, this story is going to be quite a bit darker than my previous one. **_

_**So without any more delay, let's get this show on the road.**_

_**I do not Own Spyro, I do own all of My Oc's **_

_**So last of all**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Gaul was studying his new possession carefully, the Black egg had Magenta markings running all around it, and he wondered what the dark master had in store for the hatchling. Though he hated all dragons, he almost felt pity for the eggs unborn occupant. If he knew Malefor, the hatchlings future looked very dark indeed. He then returned the egg to the bag he been given to carry it.

His ape army trudged through the forest. They were moving at a slow pace, the swampy ground and the thick foliage slowing them down just as it had on the way to the temple. Gaul grunted when his foot got caught on a low hanging vine, and sliced it in two, and continued. He looked back at his group, a good hundred apes had been wipe out in the attack, and the rest had been scratched, crushed, maimed and otherwise injured in the attack. Gaul grunted at this thought. _This bloody egg better have been worth it_ he thought angrily.

He approached a clearing and halted growling back to his apes "We camp here for tonight, and make our way back to the lair tomorrow, and none of you touch this egg, or you will have Malefor to deal with!"

The apes sat down and rubbed their tired feet, they had been walking for about two hours now, and the terrain had not exactly been easy. A few of them attempted to light a fire, but the majority of the remaining apes settled down and were soon asleep. Gaul just sat there and watched the stars, he muttered to himself

"Soon the dragons will fall, and the apes and Malefor will rise to power, and all those who resist will be crushed." He said, laughing almost maniacally. He then stopped and found a good spot, where the leaves created a hammock, and he fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_

The land of convexity was a dangerous but strangely beautiful place, with strange and alien creatures flying around everywhere. For many years, this strange realm had served as a prison for the dark master, having been exiled many years before. While he was imprisoned in convexity, he had been planning his escape, and achieving his ultimate goal, to destroy the world by means of _The Great Cleansing. _He had hit a dilemma, in order to be freed, he needed a dragon, and even though his goal was to wipe them all out, because of the pain they caused him while he was in training.

They had exiled him for experimenting with the dark elements, which before his time, no one knew of. After Malefor had learnt these powers, and in releasing them, he corrupted some dragons, making these elements more common.

But now Malefor was simply staring at the portal, his only contact with the dragon realms. Gaul had done well, only a few guardians with eggs remained, and they would be taken care of later. But now he had the tool he needed to free himself, the dragon that would hatch from that egg in a few days. He chuckled to himself. "It is almost too easy" his deep demonic voice echoed. Tomorrow he would contact Gaul when he arrived back at the lair.

_The next day_

The apes had arrived back at the lair, it was about midday, and a few more of the apes had been lost to the cliffs and mudslides of the forest, but the casualties had been small. Gaul walked into his master's former chamber. It was a large room, made out of a strange purple crystal, with a giant throne made of gold. He approached the throne, pushed a crystal and kneeled down, and opened communication with the land of convexity.

The portal opened and once again revealed Malefor's face, "Ah Gaul, I see that you have returned, the egg is intact I hope" He said, his voice rising to a dangerous tone, reminding Gaul what would happen if he failed.

Gaul shuddered at the thought, but forced himself to continue, "Yes Malefor, the egg is safe, what would you have me do with it?" Gaul asked respectfully.

"Send your staff through the portal, I you will need to have it modified if you are to follow my orders." Malefor commanded. Gaul passed his staff through the portal, and Malefor gripped it tightly on the other side, he started giving instructions as he made the necessary adjustments.

"Gaul, this staff contains the power of the gems, you are to use it on the hatchling when it is aged ten, and this will transform it into a dragon of about my size, and it will obey my commands, until then, keep it in a room, under heavy guard, and when it reaches the age of nine, prepare it for the turning" Malefor instructed, no remorse in his voice.

Gaul nodded, he knew what Malefor meant by prepare, and he meant to torture it so its rage and sorrow could be used to make the turning easier. Malefor's final words were "Do not fail me Gaul, or suffer the consequences" Malefor's words echoed around the chamber, and the communication with convexity was cut The portal then disappeared, and in its place was Gaul's staff, which now had a dark crystal on the end of it. Gaul picked it up, and went to fetch the egg.

For the next couple of days, the egg was kept under heavy guard, and Gaul often checked in to see if it had hatched, it was kept in a dreary room, with no windows, and no furniture except for a lone armchair, a bed and a bookshelf. This is where the dragons was to be kept until it was nine, and where it would stay until Malefor had use for it.

At about noon on the third day after the eggs arrival back at the lair, a small crack appeared in the top. A ape yelped in surprise, and ran off to get Gaul, and alert him of the eggs hatching. The small dragon was fighting to get through the egg, and by the time that Gaul arrived back in the room, the dragon was lying on the couch, exhausted at its efforts.

Gaul approached the small dragon; it was a female and pure black, with a magenta underbelly, and small stubs where horns would grow. Its tail blade was simple and sharp, and would work nicely. Gaul presented the dragon with a cooked deer and left the room, for the next nine years, this was her world, this room and herself, with no one to help her grow up. The dragon had already thought up a name for herself. Cynder. And for Cynder this was just the start of her life, and the pain, torture and betrayal that was to come.

_**Hope you liked it**___

_**I am so excited about this story, I have been wanting to write about Cynder's past for a long time, an now is my chance. If the updates stop for a little while, it is because school comes first, and I need to study.**_

_**Anyway, R&R plz,**_


	3. A lonely Childhood

_**Hey guys**_

_**New Chapter, enough said**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own my OC's.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Cynder looked around at her room, she was confused. _Why am I all alone? _She thought as she noticed the piece of meat Gaul had left her. She jumped of the armchair, landed, and walked over to it.

She could not tell what this food was, but the smell found its way up her nose, and her mouth started watering, and she leapt forward and bit a huge chunk out of it. As she ate, the flavour of the meat made her want more. Before she knew it, only bones remained. "Aw, it's all gone" she moaned to no one in particular.

Cynder looked around hoping to find someone else in the room, but to no avail. She sighed and walked over to the bookshelf, looking for something to do.

She picked out one particular book called _'The tale of Malefor.' _ She began looking through it, but only at the picture, as she could not read. She flicked through the pages lazily, until she came to a page with eight different symbols drawn on it, each had a different colour on it. For some reason, she was drawn to the black one. _Why can I not look away from this?" _She wondered.

Cynder turned the page again, and a very menacing purple dragon was drawing on the page, the eight symbols surrounding him. _Maybe this book is about him_ she thought as she turned the page again.

Cynder spent the next few hours looking through this book, content with looking at the pictures, and soon fell asleep.

_A few hours later_

She awoke to the door in her room opening again, and a small ape walking in with another meal for her. It turned to exit the room, but she yelled back at it.

"Wait a minute! Don't leave" Cynder said, almost desperately.

The ape didn't even seem to notice her, and simply left the room.

"Why won't anybody tell me where I am?" Cynder said sadly, as she sighed and started eating her food. She soon settled down and fell asleep.

_Nine years later_

Cynder had been trapped in her room for nine years now, and had learned to read at the age of two, and had read every single one of the books.

Cynder had become quite depressed by now, having no company but the apes that brought her food. She sat in the corner of her room, hidden in the shadows.

She sighed; she knew what was coming, that she was going to be tortured. She had found out about a week before...

_Flashback_

The door slowly creaked open, as the small ape made his way to the centre, plate of meat in hand. It placed it down, and slowly made its way to the door only to have it slammed in his face. He yelped and started yelling.

"Don't try to call for help" A cold and cruel voice came from the darkness. "They cannot hear you"

The ape started panicking, and started banging on the door as Cynder stepped out of the darkness. She slowly walked over to him. Her movements so precise that they almost seemed liquid. She faded in and out of the darkness as she made her way towards the ape.

She lunged towards it and knocked it on the floor, and aimed her tail blade towards its throat.

"I will make this simple, I ask, you answer, and I let you live" Cynder said, her voice full of hatred towards the ones that imprisoned her.

The ape nodded his head, shaking with fear of being impaled

"What does Gaul want with me?" Cynder said, calming down a little.

"Gaul is planning to use you to free Malefor." The ape replied shakily.

"The evil dragon! I would never free him." Cynder said angrily, her tail blade drawing blood from his neck. She started growling at the ape. "And how exactly does he plan on making me do that!" She yelled

The ape cowered in fear, unsure whether to answer Cynder and face her wrath, or to ignore her and die, he decide on the first

"Gaul is planning to torture you and turn you to his side using a staff that Malefor enchanted." He said nervously.

Cynder got off the ape and walked over to the door which she had enchanted with shadow magic that she had learned by reading about the shadow element. Cynder unlocked the door and said to the ape.

"You have done as I have asked, and are free to go" Cynder said before receding into the shadows, the ape got up and left the room, clutching at the spot where Cynder had drawn blood.

When he left, Cynder got out of the shadows, but did not start eating, instead re locking the door with shadow magic.

She yelled a challenge through the door to any ape that could hear. "If you want to torture me, you will first have to get into this room!"

This got many apes attention, and they ran off to inform Gaul.

_End flashback._

And here she was, still locked in her room, slowly eating the only meat still left in her room. The apes had attempted to break in several times, and had yelled challenges to come out from the other side.

They had even attempted to break the door down several times. But Cynder had simply reinforced the shadow defences.

Cynder was running out of food, and she would soon have to give up or starve. She was just about to let down her defences when she heard a large footstep down the hall, she laughed to herself.

"So Gaul finally decides to face me himself" Cynder chuckled.

"Open this door whelp, or I will have to break it down myself "Gaul yelled through the door.

"I prefer you not call me whelp, but instead Cynder, you basted" Cynder yelled back

"Alright 'Cynder' open the dammed door" Gaul yelled.

"But things are just getting interesting" Cynder said.

This angered Gaul. He started banging on the door, and cracks slowly started appearing. And soon enough the shadow defences were broken, the door along with it.

Cynder did not even flinch. If looks could kill, she was bringing death upon Gaul right now.

"I suppose you know what is coming now don't you. After all you got answers out of one of my apes" Gaul said

"Bring it big boy" Cynder retorted back

"Get her" was what Gaul said before she was overwhelmed by apes.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R please**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	4. The Torture and the Turning

_**Hey guys, new chapter**_

_**Hope you like the story. I am tying out a 'last time ' thing for my story, tell me if I should keep it**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own my OC's.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Last time on Cynder's legacy_

_"I prefer you not call me whelp, but instead Cynder, you basted" Cynder yelled back_

_"Alright 'Cynder' open the dammed door" Gaul yelled._

_"But things are just getting interesting" Cynder said._

_This angered Gaul. He started banging on the door, and cracks slowly started appearing. And soon enough the shadow defences were broken, the door along with it._

_Cynder did not even flinch. If looks could kill, she was bringing death upon Gaul right now._

_"I suppose you know what is coming now don't you. After all you got answers out of one of my apes" Gaul said_

_"Bring it big boy" Cynder retorted back_

_"Get her" was what Gaul said before she was overwhelmed by apes._

Chapter 4: The Torture

Cynder found herself being restrained by dozens of apes, each focusing on a single limb. She did not try to struggle; there was no way she was going to be able to escape anyway. They lifted her up, and carried her out of the room.

They carried her for about five minutes, before they reached a door with a skull and crossbones on it, and golden letters imprinted on it 'TORTURE ROOM'

"You guys certainly like to boast don't you" Cynder said mockingly.

"We will see if your humour lasts" Gaul threatened.

They carried her to a large table, with steel bands where limbs could be held down. She was set on the table and fastened.

"Alright dragon" Gaul began

"Cynder!" Cynder corrected

"Alright, Cynder. I will begin your torture; it will last for a hour, and will take place every day until the darkness corrupts you" Gaul said mockingly.

"And what exactly is this torture?" Cynder asked no fear evident in her voice.

"Are you familiar with the device known as the rack?" Gaul asked

"Yes, I read about it." Cynder replied

"Well, this device is like that, but ten times worse, Malefor himself designed it. Every ten minutes, the device shall be turned but it does not stretch your limbs like the rack does, instead it burns your scales, with these pokers, in certain places, every ten minutes, the pressure on your scales doubles" Gaul said laughing maniacally as he explained how the device works.

"But then, if it permanently damages me, how can I help you." Cynder asked.

"Don't worry; Malefor has given me a plentiful supply of healing crystals, enough to keep this torture up for a year if needed." Gaul replied.

Cynder laughed. "Well at least I can't get too fucked up" She said mockingly.

"OK, your torture begins now." Gaul said as he turned the cranks, and the red hot pokers descended onto Cynder's scales. There was no pressure right now, but the scorching heat already burned her scales. She let loose a roar of pain that could be heard throughout the entire lair, and frightened a few of the smaller apes.

Just as she began to get used to the pain, Gaul turned the crank again, burning her legs, chest and sides to a crisp. She let loose another roar of pain, and she began sobbing. The pain was unbearable.

Another fifty minuets of pained roars and screams later, Gaul lifted the pokers, and lay a pile of healing crystals next to her before leaving the room. Cynder tried to move, but her burns prevented her, red scorching marks where the pokers had been applied.

She managed to roll herself towards the crystal, and they started doing their job. The pain was immediately gone, and the burns started to heal. She sighed as she made her way back to the room, limping on her front right leg which had received the worst treatment.

When she made it to her room, she found that they had not replaced the door, but instead placed two heavily armed guards there. They parted and grunted to let here in.

When she got inside she started crying and yelling.

"Why was I sentenced to this hell? Why do I deserve this!" She yelled, a dark aura starting to surround her for a second.

"THOSE BASTERDS WILL PAY!" She yelled as the Dark aura fully surrounded her. But she managed to control herself.

"No, they want me to lose it, and then the most evil being in the world will be released. I can't let them make me lose it" Cynder told herself as she returned to the shadows, and fell asleep.

_Five months later._

The torture commenced every day, and bit by bit, Cynder began losing control of her anger even more, and Gaul told this to the dark master. He had now watched from a portal of convexity the tortures that occurred. On this particular day, Cynder had stopped crying and began to laugh evilly, and this laugh echoed throughout the lair.

Malefor turned to Gaul "It is time Gaul, turn her now or she will completely lose herself to the darkness, and murder thousands of apes" He was sure to put emphasis on the last part.

"Yes Malefor" Gaul said as he turned his staff on Cynder, and chanted something:

_Let her pain turn to hate_

_For she has to for fill her fate_

_Let her be in service evermore_

_To the dark master Malefor._

_**(That was probably shitty, but I came up with it on the spot)**_

Cynder began twitching, and she let out a bloodthirsty roar and she began growing, her body and legs nearly quadrupled in size and her wings the same, rips appearing as proof of the rapid growth. She was now bigger than Gaul, but the only thing that stayed the same was her eyes. They were the last remaining featured of the young Cynder.

She looked over herself, _what they have done to me. Oh no, I let the darkness consume me, now they are going to free Malefor_ She thought as she turned towards the portal unwillingly.

Malefor laughed, and this was the last thing Cynder remembered before she was completely corrupted by the Dark master's evil will.

_**And so the plot thickens**_

_**Muhahahah**_

_**And now we get to see some action**_

_**Two chapters in one night, **_

_**Wahoo.**_

_**Anyway**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**This is where the story really beings :D**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	5. To battle

_**Hey guys**_

_**New chapter, Cynder is now completely evil, but she will have small flashbacks every now and then, and she will slowly begin to realise who she is.**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own My Oc's.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Last time on Cynder's legacy_

_Cynder began twitching, and she let out a bloodthirsty roar and she began growing, her body and legs nearly quadrupled in size and her wings the same, rips appearing as proof of the rapid growth. She was now bigger than Gaul, but the only thing that stayed the same was her eyes. They were the last remaining featured of the young Cynder._

_She looked over herself, what they have done to me. Oh no, I let the darkness consume me, now they are going to free Malefor She thought as she turned towards the portal unwillingly._

_Malefor laughed, and this was the last thing Cynder remembered before she was completely corrupted by the Dark master's evil will._

The new Cynder stared at her master, with no memory of her former self, and that she was helping the most evil dragon in existence.

"Cynder, will you serve me?" Malefor asked, testing to see if her transformation and corruption had worked.

"Always Master" Cynder replied in her new, colder crueller voice.

"Good, Let me fill you in on what you have to do. As you may or may not know, I am trapped in a place known as convexity." Malefor demonic voice echoed throughout the dark torture room. "And the only way for me to escape is by the ones who have imprisoned me here."

"And who would they be?" Cynder asked

"They are the four dragon Guardians. Their ancestors imprisoned me here a long time ago, because my power was too great for them to comprehend. I need the four current guardian's powers." Malefor said.

"And you want me to capture them" Cynder stated.

"Yes, you catch on fast. There is a major battle between Gaul's forces and the dragons of Warfang. The guardians are among them. However, I suggest you only try to capture one this time, because all four of them would have no difficulty fighting you off" Malefor explained.

"And how will I know them?" Cynder questioned.

"There guardians are hard to miss, they are masters in a single element, Fire, Ice, electricity and earth respectively. I suggest you go after Volteer, the guardian of electricity first. He should be the easiest to defeat as he is the oldest, but do not underestimate him." Malefor ordered.

"And I set out know I suppose." Cynder said coolly

Malefor nodded, and Gaul handed her a map to Warfang, and she set off.

As she flew for the first time, it awoke the small part of her that had not been tainted by darkness. She began thinking to herself.

_What am I doing, I am not meant to serve Malefor_ She thought sadly, but the evil in her swiftly fought back _Yes you are, it is your fate, and you shall for fill it_ the dark voice in her head said to her and ultimately won over, subduing the good in her.

Within the next hour, she had arrived at the great city, and on it hallowed walls lay the blood of dragons and apes alike, and the battle was still raging, and Cynder scanned the battlefield, looking for Volteer.

_Meanwhile._

Ignitus lead the four guardians into the fierce battle, and were just starting to drive the apes back.

"Cyril, take care of those apes banging on the door over there." Ignitus ordered

"Yes sir" Cyril said as he flew off.

Ignitus torched a unfortunate group of apes that had drawn too close, they were burnt to a crisp. a loud voice called up from one of the ramparts.

"Ignitus, Volteer get up here now. You have to see this." Terrador boomed down to them

Ignitus flew up to the ramparts, and met Volteer up there. "What is it Terrador" Ignitus said as he casually whacked an ape away with his tails.

Terrador turned out to the battlefield, as the apes gathered around something big, something very familiar. "Tell me if you can see that" Terrador said

"Yes, I can clearly see that dragon Terrador" Volteer said.

_Meanwhile again._

The apes gathered around Cynder as she yelled out to them. "I need to get that dragon, and I need you to distract the others "She ordered "I don't care how you do so, but distract the red, green and blue one."

The apes set out to begin their distraction. And Cynder took out in pursuit Volteer. As he neared the city walls, she could see many smaller dragons defending the ramparts, and she let loose flames burning the all without mercy. In her mind her good screamed at her. _What are you doing, they are the good guys, and you just killed them. _ Once again her evil fought back _They are not the good guys, they imprisoned our master._ She roared as she approached the electric guardian, and noticed that the others had left somewhere else.

"So, the first of the guardians. Humph I was expecting something more impressive" Cynder taunted

"Oh, I assure you, I will not go own easily" Volteer said as he readied himself. "Before when battle, may I ask your name?"

"Cynder, servant of Malefor" Cynder said. _No you are not; you are servant of no one. _Her good tried to fight back again. _NO! Submit, all good shall be vanquished._

Ignitus watched as the two dragons circled each other, there was something in this dragon's eye that did not seem right. They looked younger than her appearance, but then it hit him. He remembered the attack in the year of the dragon, and the markings on the egg matched the one that had been stolen.

Ignitus shook his head, as the two dragons lunged at each other.

_**Yay, battle scene coming up next**_

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**Will sometimes switch to the guardians POV**_

_**But anyway. R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	6. AN

A/N hey guys, I have my inspiration back, and a new chap is on its way


	7. The First Guardian

_**Guess who has got their inspiration back!**_

_**It's me Solus the Dragon, and I am sorry for leaving you with perhaps the world's longest ever cliff-hanger.**_

_**I have been pre occupied with my Pokémon story lately, but my attention is going to shift back here for a while**_

_**So without babbling on, here is the long awaited return of Cynder's legacy! **_

_Very long ago, last time on Cynder's Legacy..._

_Ignitus watched as the two dragons circled each other; there was something in this dragon's eye that did not seem right. They looked younger than her appearance, but then it hit him. He remembered the attack in the year of the dragon, and the markings on the egg matched the one that had been stolen._

_Ignitus shook his head, as the two dragons lunged at each other..._

"Die!" Cynder shouted as she charged forward at the guardian of electricity, hoping to end the battle quickly. However, the aged dragon vanished into yellow and appeared behind her.

"You are going to have to do better that that my dear, like my tongue, I am as fast as lightening" Volteer taunted as he started his counter attack, lunging towards his target.

Cynder was aware of his approach, so she made use of her new powers to vanish into the ground, and appear from underneath to give Volteer a kick to the gut.

"You will come to see the mistakes of your ancestors!" Cynder yelled as she unleashed black flames onto Volteer's flank, burning it, causing him to let out a roar of pain "And you will also suffer from their lack of judgement"

Volteer, however fast, was an aged dragon and grew tired quickly. He had to stall. "What do you mean 'come to see the mistakes of your ancestors'?" Volteer inquired. The two dragons circled each other as they waited for one to make the next move.

"Your ancestors" Cynder spat as se said that word "trapped my master, who was going to be the best thing that happened to this wretched realm, in convexity, where he has been trapped for a long time. You know what you do when you are trapped?"

"What?" Volteer prodded the answer, slowly regaining his breath.

"You spend all your time hating the ones who imprisoned you, because of them you will never see the light again" Cynder said, her tone softening as she talked, although she did not know why. "And now Malefor shall soon be free once again, and he will exact revenge upon all of dragon kind"

"So that is why you are here." Volteer said, his voice becoming unusually dark "You wish to free the one who would bring ruin to us all, and I must stop you, no matter the cost." He said as he got back into a battle ready stance.

"Just as I had hoped old timer" Cynder said as she let loose a blood chilling roar, which every participant in the battle took a second to look at its maker, hate and anger in her eyes. "TIME TO LOSE!"

Both dragons lunged at each other and all hell broke loose. Cynder grabbed Volteer around the leg, and twisted it at an unnatural angle, a loud crack was heard. She then repeated this with his other legs, until he was left on the ground in a heap, totally incapacitated, broken, and defeated. The evil in Cynder was still not satisfied, as she walked up to the electric guardian, gave him a sadistic grin as said. "Now the fun begins"

She started on his wings, slowly cutting though them with her claw, and earning a satisfying yell of pain from Volteer. She continued her work until his wings were all but torn to shreds. But still she wasn't done. She tore away at his muscles, detaching them from his bones, making his recovery time longer, cut away his scales and left large gashes on his chest and finally, hit him over the head, rendering finally unconscious.

_Time to take this weakling back to master_ she thought as she picked Volteer of and flew away from the raging battle.

Ignitus and Cyril were still busy fighting of the hoards of apes, unaware of the terrible fate of the electric guardian.

"Do you think Volteer will be able to handle the black dragon Ignitus?" Cyril asked as he froze, and then shattered a group of apes.

"I have no doubt in Volteer's abilities, but I am worried, this new dragon has a feeling of evil about her and somewhat of a dark past if my assumptions on who it is are correct" Ignitus said as he torched another group of apes.

Suddenly the apes started retreating, heading straight out of the city, and hightailing it back to their lair.

Terrador suddenly flew back to Ignitus and Cyril, a worried look on his face. "Ignitus! The dragon took Volteer, and he was in terrible shape to. What are we going to do?" the usually calm earth dragon said frantically, fearing the fate of his friend.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do for now I'm afraid, that dragon and her army seem way to tough to infiltrate and retake Volteer" Cyril said in his usual matter-of-fact tone, though it was a little less perky at the fate of Volteer.

"So are we just going to wait for this dragon to pick us off one by one then?" Terrador shouted

"I am afraid that unless we learn what this dragons motive was, and the only one who currently knows is Volteer, we will simply have to wait for her to return.

_At the Mountain of Malefor_

Cynder carried the unconscious Volteer on her back as she made her was towards the portal of Convexity to tell Malefor of her success. As she grew closer, Malefor turned towards his end of the portal.

"The deed is done master, the first guardian as you have requested." Cynder said as she bowed down in front of the portal.

"Good work, now take him to Dante's Freezer and put him someplace where the others will not find him. When you arrive at this place, open up another portal, and I shall explain the next step." Malefor said in his normal, impartial voice. He did not care who was harmed in the process, as long as he was free, nothing else mattered.

"Right away master, I shall depart at once" Cynder said before taking off out of the room again, flying towards her destination.

_A while later... Dante's Freezer_

Cynder had arrived a while later, to find much to her joy, a whole regiment of apes had been assigned to guard the specified location. As well as a Ice King which had been magically brought under Malefor's control to guard the guardian, as well as to make sure he did not escape.

Cynder soon realised she did not like this place, it was too cold for her liking, and the frozen Viking like soldiers felt as though they were giving her disapproving stares as she walked past. _The sooner I find a place to dump the guardian the better_ she thought as she kicked an ape of the cliff for no reason other than she needed something to take her frustration out on. The ape fell plummeting of the cliff , screaming all the way down until he hit a spike and died a cold, violent death.

Cynder chuckled to herself. "I have so much power, I can simply play god and kill who I chose" That was when her good tried to take over for the first time in a while. _You bitch, you do not kill innocent creatures, he didn't even do anything wrong. _Her evil didn't take long to respond _HE WAS AN UNIMPORTANT SIMPLETON, AND DID NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! SUBMIT!_ And with that, her good retreated back into the depths of her now black heart, completely corrupted by hatred and Malice.

Cynder soon spotted a good place, a high cave with she quickly flew up to, and dumped Volteer in the far corner. Dread wings, straddled by apes lifted up the Ice King, and he quickly his place, waiting for someone who dared appose him.

Once everything was in order, Cynder took a ark crystal and place it on the ground, which opened up into a convexity portal, to show Malefor's cruel, unforgiving face on the other side. Cynder bowed once again to her dark master.

"I have arrived at the place where we shall keep Volteer, what is your next task?" Cynder asked.

"You have done well today Cynder, return to your lair, while I extract Power from the guardian. In Two weeks time, her shall be completely drained, and we shall have the first of the four elements we need to free me" Malefor said as a few apes ran past and chained Volteer to the wall

"Won't he starve?" Cynder said, unsure if the already damaged dragon would live long enough to serve their propose.

"He is currently in hibernation, he will not wake up until the process is complete, at which time he will be completely healed. Then I have another surprise in store for him." Malefor answered.

"Then I take my leave" Cynder said as she began the long flight back to her lair.

"You have much ahead of you, Cynder" Malefor said s he concentrated o Volteer

_Later at night... at the top of the lair_

Cynder found that Malefor's influence on her was weakened up here, and she could think clearly to herself without the intense hatred that now clouded her thoughts.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself "I get the feeling that I am doing something wrong, but what is it?" she then thought about the day's events. When she had captured Volteer, she was surprised by the sick pleasure she got when she caused him pain. The way she showed no remorse or restraint.

"They are enemies of Malefor, therefore they deserve what the get" she said, although she couldn't help but wonder why it sounded so wrong when she said it.

Cynder decided not to think much of it, and dug into her meal of venison meat, as she had a lot of work to do for tomorrow.

_To be continued_


End file.
